keles_pro_wrestling_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Nikola
Eris Mulić (born Decemeber 15, 2000) is a Montenegrin professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Niko. Mulić made his debut in 2023 in Westside Xtreme Wrestling, where he is a fomer two-time wXw Shotgun Champion, two-time wXw World Tag Team Champion and a two-time wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion. He worked for various promotions in Europe, Japan and the USA. Early life Eris Mulić was born on December 15, 2000 in Esch/Alzette, Luxembourg to Montenegrin parents. At the age of 3 years his family moved from Esch/Alzette to the neighboring town Belvaux. Mulić started playing football at 7 years and retired with 17, after that he decided to become a professional wrestler going regularly to the gym to gain muscle mass. Mulić served as a soldier for 36 months in the Luxembourgish Army. Professional wrestling career Training and excursion (2023-2024) Mulić started training at the wXw Wrestling Academy. 7 months later he made his debut at wXw's Scouting The Next Generation in their academy as Niko. Niko made sporadic appearances at wXw's weekly show Shotgun, when Mulić left wXw and went on an excursion through the Germany's independent circuit. Mainly in the German Wrestling Federation, gaining more experience and developping his character, where he won the GWF Berlin Championship. On the 9 November 2025, Niko failed to defend his championship against Predator Kid. Not happy with that, Mulić demanded a rematch which Kid accepted under one condition, if Mulić loses, he has to leave GWF. On 15 December 2024, Niko would lose against Predator Kid and left the German Wrestling Federation. While wrestling in Berlin, he met Ghanaian professional wrestler Yao Aborah with whom he became good friends. Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2025-2034) Mulić made his return to wXw on January 6, 2025 attacking the wXw Shotgun Champion Dave Hook. He later wrestled various 1 on 1 matches and got a chance to challenge Hook, which he would go on to win. At the 16 Carat Gold tournament in 2025 Erko lost his championship to Tan Kaplan after a 14 days long reign. Mulić won the Norddeutschland Cup 2025 and got the right for a rematch for the wXw Shotgun Championship. Mulić won the championship back at the Fan's Appreciation Night 2025 and held it for 327 days. Mulić took part in the 16 Carat Gold tournament on June 2026 but lost in the semi-finals against Julian Pace. Defiant Wrestling (2028-2034) Mulić made his debut for Defiant Wrestling when they took part in the Pro Wrestling World Cup 2027. He lost in the quarter-finals against Josh Matthews. Progress Wrestling (2029-2034) Mulić made his debut for Progress together with Yao Aborah in a tag team match defeating The Britmen. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2034-2040) Mulić made his New Japan debut with many others wearing balaclava masks, helping Derick Bates to win the IWGP Heavyeight Championship creating a stable during the progress called Royal 88s. Niko won the NEVER Openweight Championship on September 24, 2035. Personal life Mulić is married to fellow Spanish professional wrestler Ana Garza. They got married in 2023, shortly after Mulić's wrestling debut. Mulić is good friends with Ghanaian professional wrestler Yao Aborah, who he met in the GWF but first appeared as a tag team in wXw in 2029. Professional wrestling persona Eris Mulić's Niko gimmick is based on an exaggerated version of his real life personality being an unsympathetic brazen foreigner. Niko in Montenegrin (and other South Slavic languages) means nobody. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Naked Soul (Double Underhook Piledriver) - 2034-2040 ** Umri Picko (Discus Big Boot) - 2023-2034 * Signature moves ** Cobra Twist (Abdominal Stretch) ** Cross Kneelock ** Death From Above (Electric Chair Facebuster) ** Dropkick ** Erko In The Air (Suicide Somersault Senton) ** European Headlock ''(Three-Quarter Facelock) ** Flying Cross Armbar ** Hurricanrana ** Multiple Backbreaker Variations: *** Half Nelson *** Pendulum *** Swinging Side Slam *** Tilt-a-Whirl ** Multiple Suplex Variations: *** ''Backdrop ''(Belly-to-Back) *** Exploder *** ''Eagle Arrow ''(Sitout Reverse Slam) *** German ** ''Slavic Killer Combo (Four Forearm Smashes followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Spinning Back Elbow followed by a STO followed by a Football Kick followed by a Running Senton) ** Springboard Moonsault ** Sweat, Blood and Tears (European Uppercut followed by a Discus Forearm Smash followed by a Headbutt) ** Take It Easy Blitz (Multiple Backhand Chops to a cornered opponent) * Managers ** Ana Garza ** Real Rebels ** Royal 88s ** Yao Aborah * Nicknames ** "The Balkanak" ** "The MBM / Most Brazen Montenegrin" * Entrance Themes ** "Bang Bang" by Slavic Affaires ** "Best Slavic War Tribal Pagan Music" by Slavic Affaires ** "Royal 88s" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments * Defiant Wrestling ** Defiant Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Yao Aborah * German Wrestling Federation ** GWF Berlin Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) ** NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with K-Shawk & Reez Wood * Progress Wrestling ** Progress Tag Team Champion (2 times) with Yao Aborah * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Television Championship (2 times) * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw Shotgun Championship (2 times) ** wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (2 times) ** wXw World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Yao Aborah ** 16 Carat Gold Tournament (2027) ** Norddeutschland Cup (2025) ** World Tag Team League (2031) - with Yao Aborah Lucha de Apuestas record